


Hurt

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Break Up, Future Fic, Hate Sex, M/M, Makeup, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested. The boys broke up on bad terms senior year. They see each other again at a reunion party two years later, and work some things out.





	Hurt

Michael sighed to himself as he shuffled through the crowd, cup in hand. When Jake had invited him to a ‘reunion party’ two years after graduation, his immediate thought had been absolutely not. Unfortunately, he’d somehow convinced himself it might not be so bad and had gone anyway. Now, he was stuck in a mess of drunken young adults partying in a desperate attempt to relive their glory days.

Jake called Michael’s name over the sound of chatter and music. “Hey, Mike! Dude, I didn’t think you’d show up!”

Michael gave him a weak smile. “Well, here I am!”

Jake clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s good to see you, man! How’s life?”

“Uh,” Michael did his best to keep his cup from spilling as people bumped into him. “It’s fine. College, Y’know?”

Jake never stopped grinning. “You like it?” He seemed completely unfazed by the crowd. 

“Yeah, it feels exactly like high school.”

“Oh, bummer! Damn, glad I took a year off then!” Jake’s gap year had quickly turned into two, and at that rate, it would soon be three. 

“Yeah,” Michael shrugged. “It’s honestly just a bit more stressful. But I guess it’s not so bad, y’know?”

“Glad you’re doin’ good, dude! Hey, Rich wanted to say hi too, c’mon!” Jake disappeared into the crowd. 

Michael grimaced to himself, diving back into the mass of people to follow him.

Jake was across the room, tapping Rich on the shoulder. “Hey, Michael’s here!”

Rich spun around. “Huh, Mikey! Glad you made it!”

Michael smiled, waving. “Hey.”

“He likes college!” Jake said. “And he got new glasses!”

“I did!” Michael laughed. “Thanks for noticing.”

Rich gave him a big thumbs up. “You look hot, Mike!”

“I was gonna say that!” Jake exclaimed. “That jawline!”

Michael blushed a bit. “Guys, C’mon, you don’t have to flatter, I’m already at the party,” he laughed.

“Flattery is based in truth, homie,” Jake said. “We’re just fuckin’ aro– Wait! I’ll be right back!” He took off toward the door. What he was shouting could still he heard until he was out of sight. “Jeremy!”

Michael froze, eyes widening. “Oh shit.” Of course Jeremy was there. How had he not realised he would be there. “Um, I should go.” 

Rich pouted. “Wait, we haven’t even talked yet! Stay, dude!”

Apparently Jake hadn’t tried to make small talk with Jeremy before dragging him towards Rich and Michael. “Rich wants to say hi!” he was saying. Jeremy already looked uncomfortable. 

Michael felt like a deer in the headlight, staring at Jeremy helplessly as he approached. Fuck.

Rich beamed, waving. “Jere, you look hot!”

Jake scoffed. “I was gonna say that!”

Jeremy wasn’t listening. As soon as he’d looked up, he’d locked eyes with Michael, staring in shock. 

It was only a few second before Michael was turning on his heel. “I have to go.” He hurried away, up the stairs before anyone could respond. 

Rich blinked. “Damn.”

Jake hummed. “He must be confused. There’s nothing up there.”

Jeremy bit his lip. He’d known Michael would show up, if only for a little bit. “Uh, it was nice seeing you.” He turned around to leave the house. 

Rich snorted. “You’re not even gonna chase after him? Jerm, buddy, no offense, but I can tell just from looking at you that you need to talk, with that guy.”

Jeremy sighed. “He doesn’t want to talk to me. He made that _very_ clear.”

Jake frowned. “At least try, dude. There’s no other way but up at this point.”

Rich nodded. “You guys were best friends. You can get past whatever shit happened between you two years ago.”

“Michael doesn’t want to get past it. Obviously. Just let me leave while I still have dignity.”

Jake pursed his lips. “Dude, you don’t have dignity.”

Jeremy groaned. “I know! Let me leave!”

“Rich, pick him up,” Jake said. 

Rich set his cup down, hauling Jeremy up over his shoulder.

Jeremy squeaked. “Put me down! What the fuck?!” 

Jake started up the stairs, knowing Rich would follow. 

Rich did, ignoring Jeremy’s complaints.

Jeremy kept hitting Rich on the back and demanding to be let down, even as Jake led Rich to the only closed door on the second floor. 

Rich opened the door. “Do your best!” He shoved Jeremy inside and pulled it closed. 

Jake grinned. “We’re good friends.”

Rich nodded. “Totally.”

\-----

Inside of the room, Michael gaped. “What the fuck?”

Jeremy groaned loudly. “They threw me in here!” he explained. 

Michael grimaced. “Great.”

Jeremy hugged his arms close to himself. “You don’t have to look at me if it makes you wanna vomit or whatever.”

Michael sighed. “Looking at you doesn’t make me want to vomit, Jeremy. I’m not fuckin’ allergic to you.”

“You might as well be by the way you stormed out just now!”

Michael scoffed. “Well excuse me for not particularly wanting to be around you! It’s not like we left on the best terms!”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “And whose fault was that?! Because I remember trying to get you to talk our shit out before you just left me!”

“You mean when you fucking yelled at me for ‘not being more open’?! Fuck you, Jeremy, you knew exactly why I couldn’t be open with you!”

“I didn’t yell at you! I was frustrated! A lot was happening! I just wanted us to get better!”

Michael found himself stepping closer to Jeremy. “And you think I didn’t?! I loved you! I would've done fucking anything for you!”

If it was anyone else, Jeremy would have recoiled. “I loved you too, Michael! I’m still miserable without you! I regret that damn day so fuckin’ much! But you never listen to me!”

Michael was practically shaking, mere inches from Jeremy. “ _I_ never listened to you?! If you’d have maybe listened to me once in our fucking relationship maybe we wouldn’t have fucked it up so badly! But no. It was all about _you_!”

“You wouldn’t even let me try to explain myself! I was traumatized too, Michael! Here we are, and what are you gonna do about it?!”

Michael shoved Jeremy hard, pinning him against the door and kissing him hard. He ignored the guilt in his stomach, instead focusing on the anger burning a hole in his chest.

Jeremy was frozen for a moment, but soon was pressing his lips against Michael’s with the same force, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Michael had Jeremy’s wrists pinned above his head, pressing his body hard into the wood of the door. He didn’t bother being gentle, mouth opening under Jeremy’s.

Jeremy grunted, lips parting as his arms tried to break free. Michael had always been stronger than him, though, so it was no use. 

Michael’s grip tightened, his knee jamming itself between Jeremy’s legs as his tongue invaded his mouth.

Jeremy made a point to buck his hips slightly, so Michael would feel it on his knee. He groaned around Michael’s tongue. 

Michael grunted, kissing Jeremy harder in response. He grinded down on him roughly.

Jeremy lightly bit down on whatever part of Michael that was between his teeth. A quiet moan escaped him.

Michael spun them around, blindly walking them towards the bed without breaking the kiss.

Jeremy stumbled, jumping when the backs of his legs touched the bed. 

Michael finally broke the kiss, shoving Jeremy down before climbing up to straddle him. “Fuck you.” He yanked the smaller boy’s shirt off over his head. 

Jeremy stared up at him. “Bet you’d like to.” He reached up and yanked Michael’s hair. 

Michael moaned, slapping Jeremy’s hands away to pull his own shirt off. “Asshole.” 

Jeremy growled. “J-Jerk.” He couldn’t think of any hard hitting insults. 

Michael grinded against him hard, sucking a dark mark into Jeremy’s jaw.

“Fuck, Michael, stop teasing and do something worthwhile, coward.”

“Shut the fuck up for once in your life.” Michael yanked Jeremy’s pants and boxers down quickly, taking him in hand.

Jeremy gasped. “What if I don’t?”

Michael practically growled. “I’ll fuck you until you can’t remember your own stupid fucking name.”

“You don’t have the stamina,” Jeremy argued. 

“Don’t talk like you still fucking know me.” Michael’s hand stroked him harshly, but effectively. He remembered exactly how to make Jeremy come apart, and he hated it.

Jeremy moaned loudly. “I guess I never did know you, Michael,” he breathed. “The guy I knew wasn’t this selfish.”

Michael scoffed, twisting his wrist on each upstroke. “How am I selfish?”

“You–” Jeremy moaned. “Just–” Another moan. He couldn’t seem to get any coherent string of words out. 

“Use your fucking words, Jeremy.”

Jeremy kept moaning. “I– I can’t–”

“That’s what I thought.” Michael thumbed his head.

Jeremy squeaked, biting his lip hard as he tried to contain himself. 

“What, trying to pretend like you can be quiet? Good luck.” 

Jeremy growled at him. 

Michael gripped him tighter as he stroked him.

Jeremy only moaned louder. 

“You sound like an angry puppy when you growl.” Michael knew it wouldn’t be much longer before Jeremy was pushed over the edge. He hated how well he remembered everything.

Jeremy growled again, breaking off into a helpless moan. He was pretty close, but he didn’t want to affirm what he knew Michael was already thinking. 

Michael couldn’t help but smirk at that. He certainly hadn’t lost his touch, even if it had been two years.

Jeremy’s sounds got higher in pitch, meaning he was closer than he thought he was. 

Michael huffed, voice low. “Just fucking cum already.”

Jeremy did, but he wasn’t happy about it. 

“God, finally.” He pulled away to lean over and search through the drawer of the bedside table, luckily finding what he was looking for.

Jeremy whimpered, watching him carefully. “You’re gonna use Jake’s shit?”

“It’s not like I brought lube, Jeremy.”

“Whatever.”

Michael rolled his eyes, dropping a condom onto the bed as he snapped open the bottle of lube. “I shouldn’t give you the satisfaction of bottoming,” he grimaced. “I should just make this easy and fucking ride you or something.”

“What?!” Jeremy crossed his arms. “Now you’re just being stupid! You can’t just change our dynamic like that! Fuck me or I’m leaving!”

Michael rolled his eyes again. “Our dynamic? What fucking dynamic? Maybe I want to bottom, have you ever thought of that? You called _me_ selfish but the first time things don’t go your way you just bolt!” Michael poured lube onto his fingers anyway, instantly pressing two into Jeremy.

Jeremy muffled a cry. “A-At least I know I’m selfish! I try to tell you that you have flaws and you just come back with another meaningless insult!”

“Like you’re any better! We were stupid fucking teenagers, Jeremy! I was terrified! You leaving again was like my biggest fear! And it seems like I had good reason for it to be!”

“I didn’t leave you again, Michael! You refused to talk to me! You shut me out! You left me! And maybe that was the right thing to do, I-I don’t know! But you still seem pretty angry about your own fucking choices!”

Michael was shaking, working in a third finger. “Maybe I am, okay?! Maybe I regret what I did! It’s too late to change the past, at least I know that much!”

Jeremy stifled a moan. “It’s been two years! You would have done something if you regretted it! None of my calls went through!”

“I was terrified, stupid! Fuck you! I’m still terrified! The effect that you have on me is- It’s too much! I can’t _handle_ it, okay?! I’m a fucking coward, I know! Shut up!” Michael retracted his fingers, kicking off his own pants and boxers.

“At least I tried,” Jeremy said, voice lower. “I tried every day, Michael. I was desperate! You made me desperate!”

Michael tore open the condom, rolling it on. “Shut up! Just- Shut up! Stop talking!” He pressed into him.

Luckily, Jeremy could only moan rather than retort. 

Michael wasn’t slow or soft. He had a lot of pent up emotions to work out, and that was exactly what he was doing.

Jeremy was crying out, and he grabbed Michael’s forearms to squeeze tightly. 

Jeremy’s touch just made Michael work harder, angling up into his prostate.

Jeremy shouted. “Michael!” His nails dug into Michael’s skin. 

Michael didn’t notice when the tears started trailing down his face. He kept up his harsh rhythm.

Jeremy shook with every thrust, moaning and breathing hard. There was a lot going on, and he felt close to tears as well. 

Michael’s head fell forward. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from littering gentle kisses over Jeremy’s collarbone. 

Jeremy gasped, his head lolling to the side in bliss as Michael’s familiar soft lips caressed his skin. 

Michael whispered against his skin. “Cum for me, Jeremy.”

Jeremy whimpered, cumming again, hard. He moaned something similar to Michael’s name. 

Michael’s breath caught as he came too, hips stuttering to a stop. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Jeremy whimpered again. “M-Mike.”

Michael just sniffled as he pulled out, rolling off of Jeremy and onto the bed. 

Jeremy panted. “I-” He made an executive decision. “I love you.”

Michael let out a watery laugh, tears coming faster. “I love you too, Jere.”

Jeremy felt tears falling down his face. “I-I missed you so much.”

Michael ran his hand through his hair, pulling the condom off and lazily cleaning them up just like he used to. “Me too, Jerm. I’m sorry I never called.”

“I– I had to drop out of school,” Jeremy said. “I couldn’t do it without you.”

“What? Jerm, no! You dropped out because some asshole didn’t have the decency to call you?”

“You’re not an asshole, Michael. I just couldn’t do it. Life wasn’t a two player game anymore, and you know I suck at single player.”

Michael sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just– You know, you got some sex, good for you, you can yeet out of here or whatever you wanna do.”

Michael frowned. “Jeremy, I’m- Please. Can we just- Can we just please start over?”

Jeremy blinked. “You actually want me in your life?”

Michael nodded. “God, please.”

“H-How much of a start over are we talking? Like, h-hi, my name is Jeremy?”

Michael bit his lip, wiping at his eyes. “H-How about you come over to my place and we play some video games this weekend? And we see how things go from there?”

“Y-You’d do that for someone who treated you like shit?”

“It was a mutual shitshow. If you can forgive me, I can forgive you.”

“Michael, I– I have nothing to forgive you for. Everything is my fault. You just didn’t want to talk to someone who was toxic to you.”

Michael put a hand on Jeremy’s cheek. “Jerm, if this is going to work we have to be open and honest, okay? It wasn’t just you. We both played a part in what happened.”

Jeremy stared at him. “There I go again, being selfish and making it all about me. I don’t see why you want to be with me, Michael. I gave you every reason to hate me. Hell, it sure sounded like you did earlier.”

Michael shook his head. “I could never hate you, Jeremy. God knows I’ve tried. But I just can’t.”

Jeremy grimaced. “That doesn’t feel like a good thing.”

Michael just shrugged. “I’m tired, Jerm. I promise we’ll talk through all of this. But for now, can we just.. be together?”

Jeremy wiped his eyes. “In Jake’s bedroom?”

Michael smiled, hugging Jeremy close. “He can deal with it, I’m sure.”

Jeremy had really missed Michael’s warm embraces. “Yeah, he can deal with it.”

Michael buried his nose in Jeremy’s hair, pulling at the blankets until he could get it over them. 

“I missed the way you hold me,” Jeremy whispered.

“God, I missed holding you.” Michael squeezed him.

“I wish you’d never let go.”

“I don’t want to ever let go. Never again.”

Jeremy breathed in Michael’s smell. “I’m sorry I didn’t let you bottom.”

“I never asked to,” Michael hummed. “Maybe next time, right?”

Jeremy laughed a little. “We’ll see.”

Michael kissed his forehead. “It’s good to see you, Miah.”

“Better to see you,” Jeremy whispered.

Michael held him close.


End file.
